1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting link structures particularly adapted for cutting aggregate materials.
2. Background of the Invention
A chain saw has many desirable features, e.g. as compared to a circular saw. However, as concerns the cutting of aggregate materials, the cutting chain and guide bar of the chain saw are far more fragile. The chain saw operation involves numerous parts that slide and pivot relative to each other. The cutting operation creates dust that tends to get between the sliding and pivoting bearing surfaces causing friction that far exceeds that of a wood cutting saw chain. This increased friction reduces the life of the saw chain to a fraction of a saw chain's life in a dust free environment, e.g. as experienced in wood cutting.
An important development for making chain saws commercially feasible for cutting aggregate is the provision of a flushing system for directing pressurized water through a channel network provided in the guidebar. The water is directed outwardly through the chain and between the chain links to reduce the presence of dust on these bearing surfaces. Such a system is disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. patent application entitled "Chain Saw Components and System for Cutting Masonry and the Like", Ser. No. 181,437, filed 4/14/88. Whereas chain saws have made important inroads for aggregate cutting, the cost of Operating a chain saw under the severe aggregate cutting conditions remains many times greater than the more traditional operation of timber cutting. The present invention encompasses features that significantly contribute to improving the operation and reducing the operating costs of chain saws for such aggregate cutting.